Hayley and Marcel
The former family relationship between the Upgraded Original Vampire Marcel Gerard and the Hybrid Hayley Marshall-Kenner. Marcel knew Hayley's family and saved her when she was a baby. They also are related via Hope Mikaelson who is Hayley's daughter and Marcel's adoptive sister. They are currently good friends and allies being both are willing to protect Hope Mikaelson. However, after Marcel's revenge scheme that incapacitated and almost killed off the Mikaelson family, this pitted Marcel and Hayley against each other as enemies. Hayley chose to side with the Mikaelsons for her daughter's sake. However, in season four, they allied together to stop the Hollow from terrorizing New Orleans and to stop her from taking Hope away from them. Although they were allies before parting ways when they defeated the Hollow, their relationship was not as close as it once was this previous season due to Marcel still harboring negative feelings for the Mikaelsons. History Marcel knew Hayley's family; the Labonairs including her father. When her parents were killed by their own people, Marcel found a baby Andréa Labonair in her cradle and brought her to Father Kieran who found her a home, sparing her from the curse he put on the Crescent Wolf Pack. Throughout The Originals Series Season One In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Marcel and Hayley meet for the first time in present time when he showed himself in the front of the Mikaelson Mansion saying hello. However he didn't know that she was Andréa Labonair or that she was pregnant with Klaus' child. Later Hayley was kidnapped by Tyler Lockwood and Klaus and Elijah believed that Marcel took her. In Bloodletting, Elijah and Klaus confronted Marcel about Hayley's absence. Marcel claimed to have nothing to do with that and even asked to Sabine Laurent to help the Mikaelsons to find Hayley. Later this day, he meet Tyler Lockwood who informed him to Hayley's pregnancy with Klaus' child. In Le Grand Guignol, they worked together with Elijah to save Klaus and Rebekah. It a this time that Marcel began to think that Hayley is Andréa Labonair. He was also warned by Elijah to not touch Hayley. In An Unblinking Death, after the first explosion in The Bayou, Hayley became certain that if it was the fact of a vampire it was Marcel's. She bullied Diego to know where Marcel was. She then came to his home after calling Klaus. At his loft Marcel waited for her. He invited her to take a sit and didn' t purpose to her a glass due to her pregnancy. He told to her that he wasn't behind the attacks in the Bayou. He then noticed that Hayley looked like her dad and he explained to her that he knew her family and that he took her in when her parents died and he get her out of town with Father Kieran's help. He said that he could keep her for his own purposes, to rule the werewolves but he didn't. He concluded in proposing his help her to leave the town. She refused, saying that like him she was born in New Orleans. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Marcel saved Hayley's newborn daughter, Hope by killing Monique Deveraux who had killed Hayley after she had given birth. He then helped the Mikaelsons to fake Hope's death in order to protect her and allowed Klaus to compel him to forget about Hayley and Klaus' daughter. Season Two Despite not interacting much this season, these two grow closer in friendship as Marcel becomes a closer ally towards Hayley and the Mikaelson family. Season Three This season begins with Marcel aiding Hayley and Elijah at the Strix's dance/ball in order to infiltrate Tristan de Martel's inner circle. In Beautiful Mistake, Hayley and Marcel are tasked with helping with the recovery of Rebekah Mikaelson's body. Marcel and Hayley decide to kidnap Shen Min, an ancient warrior to the Strix, and torture and interrogate the truth from the ancient vampire. When all else fails, Hayley is forced to call Elijah for help and this proves to be unsuccessful when Shen Min commits suicide instead of telling the three of them the Strix's plans. In Where Nothing Stays Buried, Hayley tries to reason with Marcel against his plots to resurrect Davina, but he scolds her. Marcel criticizes Klaus and Hayley saying that if they were in his situation and if Hope was in danger, they would do anything to save their daughter. This episode marks Marcel and Hayley's first time at loosing their friendship due to Davina's demise. In The Bloody Crown, Marcel decides to dagger Klaus, which forces Freya's hand in spelling the rest of their siblings into a slumber until Klaus awakens. Due to Marcel's toxic, new species-bite and vengeance against her family, Hayley must now find a cure for the Mikaelson siblings as she continues to raise Hope on her own. Season Four In No Quarter, In Keepers of the House, Gallery Marcel and Haylijah 1x14.jpg marcel_hayley1.PNG marcel_hayley2.PNG marcel_hayley3.PNG marcel_hayley4.PNG marcel_hayley5.PNG marcel_hayley6.PNG marcel_hayley7.PNG marcel_hayley8.PNG marcel_hayley9.PNG marcel_hayley10.PNG marcel_hayley11.PNG Normal_TheOriginals204-0996ElijahHayleyMarcelJoshOliverAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1013HayleyMarcelOliverAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1624HayleyMarcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1415HayleyMarcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1986KlausHayleyMarcelCamiDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2117MarcelHayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2523MarcelHayley.jpeg Normal_TO304_2263MarcelHayley.jpg Normal_TO304_2269Marcel-Hayley.jpg Normal_TO304_2587Hayley-Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_2588Hayley-Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_2716MarcelHayley.jpg Normal_TO306_1588HayleyMin-Marcel.jpg Normal_TO306_1600HayleyMarcelMin.jpg Normal_TO306_2211HayleyMarcel.jpg Normal_TO306_2284HayleyMarcelMin.jpg Normal_TO306_2300ElijahHayleyMin-Marcel.jpg Normal_TO306_2508ElijahHayleyMarcelMin.jpg Normal_TO307_0101MarcelHayley.jpg Normal_TO307_0182MarcelHayley.jpg TO404-073-Hayley~Klaus~Marcel.png TO404-103-Marcel-Hayley-Klaus.png Trivia *Marcel saved her like he did with Davina Claire, however unlike with Davina he didn't keep her, but he got her out of town. *He claimed that he could keep her and use the fact that she was the last Labonair but he didn't. *Despite Tyler's "warning" about the baby, Marcel showed no intention to harm Hayley's daughter. *They were both born in New Orleans. *Both were living to The Abattoir at some point. *They both have a close relationship with Rebekah; Marcel being her most important love and Hayley being her kind of "sister-in-law". *In Bloodletting Marcel nicknamed Hayley "Lost Sheep". *He helped her to leave New Orleans twice; first like a baby and second as an adult. **He helped her to get her daughter, Hope, out of the town. *He saved her daughter and cares a lot about her. *Marcel killed her killer (as a werewolf), Monique Deveraux. See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship